


Is This Your Cat?

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Just to be safe, Post-Canon, allusions to Endgame spoilers, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: A lost cat helps Vision and Wanda find some important people.





	Is This Your Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> Today marks the one-year anniversary of the first Scarlet Vision fic I posted on AO3. I wanted to commemorate the occasion. I chose to write around the theme of paper because that is the traditional gift for a first wedding anniversary, and I am married to their love, but paper only ended up featuring a little bit. Kind of rushed because I had a different idea, but it wasn’t coming together until this came to me.
> 
> Also, this is an AU where Shuri is able to restore Vision quickly and easily. There are no problems or complications. The Avengers now live in Avengers Mansion in the middle of New York City, as in the comics, because the compound was destroyed.
> 
> Here’s to many more years of Scarlet Vision fics. As always, I hope you enjoy.

Vision was walking toward the Avengers’ Mansion from a stroll in Central Park when he saw the familiar image of two boys sitting on the grass across the street. He gauged them to be fourteen to fifteen years old. One had dark hair and the other had striking silvery blonde hair. He could not help but be reminded of Pietro. The frequency at which he saw them in the exact spot concerned him somewhat. It defied all statistical models for mere coincidence, but they never seemed to be in distress, so Vision did not let it worry him too much.

When he entered the lounge, he saw Wanda building a house of cards with her powers. She paused in her efforts when she sensed him behind her. “Good afternoon, husband.” Her unusually enunciated and formal speech was clearly meant to tease him, but the appellation tagged on at the end lessened the impact. Even after more than a year of marriage, the title never failed to thrill him.

Placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to kiss her cheek, he repeated, “Good afternoon, wife.”

“Were the boys still outside?” They had shared several conversations about them, wondering if some intervention were required. So far they had come to the same conclusion to wait, but their near-constant presence outside did nag at them.

“Yes, perhaps they are ‘latch-key’ children.” Vision didn’t like to think that they were alone so much, but they were old enough to spend a few hours alone after school. They had backpacks with them, indicating they had come from there. “We rarely see them in the evening.”

“Maybe.” Wanda returned to her cards, but he could see her attention was divided. Three years after half the world’s population was returned, there were still many children and adults who were displaced. There were government agencies and non-profit organizations set up to help, but many still slipped through the cracks.

He moved toward the window, flicking the curtain back while remaining hidden behind the window frame. The boys were no longer visible. “They have gone now.”

“I just hope they’re okay.”

“As do I.”

***

A week later, Wanda and Vision were returning from buying groceries, juggling a number of bags between them. They had an advantage with their powers, but sometimes they liked to do without. Vision was questioning the merits of that strategy as he struggled to open the front gate, but they managed to get in and open the front door when a small furry body ran between their legs into the mansion.

They set their bags down in the kitchen before investigating. They found a sleek black cat already making itself at home on couch, kneading the cushions and molding itself into a tight circle. It bore no collar, but made no reaction as Wanda and Vision approached. When Vision ran his finger softly along the cat’s back, it only purred gently, already half-asleep. “This creature is obviously used to humans.”

Wanda nodded. “I hope it’ll get along with Goose.” Carol had found her flerken after returning to Earth. She was friendly with most of the Avengers, but they had never seen her interact with another animal. “I guess we can keep her overnight and decide what to do with her tomorrow morning.” Vision acquiesced, always happy to have the opportunity to examine a new lifeform.

The cat made no protest when Vision picked it up and carried it to his and Wanda’s room. It curled up on a pillow they placed beside their bed with every appearance of contentment. However, by the morning, the cat had migrated to Vision’s chest, much to his bemusement and Wanda’s annoyance. “You’re lucky you’re cute. You’re intruding on my territory.”

Vision avoided any further contention by taking the cat downstairs to feed it. He supposed they ought to name it if they did not find its owners soon. The other Avengers cooed over their new charge. The rest of the day was spent in designing and printing copious flyers and hanging them around the city. Vision went to all the closest animal shelters as well.

By the end of the day, he was grateful to return home. He smiled when he saw Wanda dangling a toy in front of the cat. They truly appeared to have bonded. Vision only hoped that she would not be too disappointed if they found the cat’s owner.

***

A week passed, and there was still no response. The same boys continued to appear frequently in the park. At times Vision thought they looked agitated. He almost considered approaching them, but they always disappeared while he debated the consequences of finally speaking to them.

They began to think they would adopt the cat permanently. Vision made a good faith effort to replace the flyers that blew away or were torn down, but he privately hoped there was no owner to be found. Then, one day, to Vision’s surprise, the dark-haired boy approached him as he was hanging a replacement flyer. He offered the boy, who was clearly quite nervous, a gentle smile. “Uh, Vision, I mean sir, uh-” he gestured to the poster. “You found that cat?”

Vision nodded, a blur of movement in his periphery signaling the arrival of the other boy who kept his distance. “Yes, we have been taking care of her. Does she belong to you?”

“Kind of.” The heat of anger strengthened his voice. “Some kids were picking on her, and we scared them off. She’s been following us ever since.” Vision suspected there was more to the story than he was letting on, but he was not going to pursue it for now.

“It was very good of you to stand up for the innocent. Would you like to come in for some tea?” He nodded at both boys to extend the invitation. The silver-haired boy blanched at being acknowledged. The two boys glanced at each other before the dark-haired boy nodded.

As Vision led them inside, he asked, “What are your names?”

The dark-haired boy replied, “I’m Billy. Billy Kaplan. This is Tommy Shepherd.”


End file.
